A wide variety of medical devices have been developed for medical use, for example, endoscopic use. Some of these devices include catheters, catheter systems, endoscopic instruments, and the like. These devices are manufactured by any one of a variety of different manufacturing methods and may be used according to any one of a variety of methods. Of the known medical devices and methods, each has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative medical devices as well as alternative methods for manufacturing and using medical devices.